This disclosure is generally directed to imaging members, photoreceptors, photoconductors, and the like. More specifically, the present disclosure is directed to a multi-layered photoreceptor with a substrate, an outer layer such as a charge transport layer or overcoat layer, an optional hole blocking, and/or optional undercoat layer, and wherein at least one layer comprises polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE) and a polyol ester. The polyol ester can function, for example, as a lubricant. The photoreceptors herein, in embodiments, have a relatively low surface energy, improved wear resistance, extended life, and excellent wear resistant characteristics. Low surface energy is a requirement for photoreceptors being used in combination with toners generated by emulsion aggregation processes. In addition, in embodiments, the present photoreceptors have improved toner cleanability.
Currently, the wear resistance of polytetrafluoroethylene-doped (PTFE-doped) charge transport layers (CTL) has been shown to be ineffective. Use of the polyol ester in combination with the PTFE-doped CTL has shown up to a 15 percent improvement in wear resistance when compared to a PTFE-doped CTL without the polyol ester. The polyol ester and PTFE-doped CTL has been shown to exhibit little or no detrimental effects to electrical and cyclic properties at all zones with a consistent wear improvement of about 10-20 percent as compared to known PTFE-doped CTL. Also, addition of the polyol ester lubricant is simple as the polyol ester lubricant can be mixed into the final PTFE-doped CTL dispersion. The polyol ester and PTFE can also function well in another layer of the photoreceptor, such as the overcoat layer or other layer.